


Portkey to Red Paradise

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Islands, Ministry of Magic Employee Blaise Zabini, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Portkeys, Post-War, Puns & Word Play, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sunsets, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Watching Harry Potter getting married to Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley realized, she didn't feel the emptiness she had dreaded for so long. Rather each time, she tried to imagine herself as a bride, she desperately wanted her groom to someone completely different. It was a young man she had had a fling with long back at Hogwarts. And until this day, she wore his parting gift as a safe keep. Blaise Zabini notices it and corners Draco Malfoy into finally accepting the fact, he loves and pines for the youngest Weasley. The Italian vows, while the Potters embark on their week-long honeymoon; he would do everything in his capacity to reunite the Youngest Weasley and the lonely Mafloy and make them have their own getaway holiday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Portkey to Red Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Hermione’s Nook admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.  
> The manip was made by Witchy74woman, and I can’t thank her enough for making it. It was much like a photo prompt. And trust me, I thrive on it!

**Portkey to Red Paradise**

Standing at the back of the elaborate tent, Ginny Weasley swirled her wine glass and watched the groom and bride enjoy their first dance, together. She tried to ask herself whether, like her mum, she could imagine herself in place of that bride twirling in Harry Potter’s arms but failed. Molly dearly wished that her daughter would have found happiness with Harry. But the war and the hunt of Horcruxes shattering the mind of the Boy-who-saved-Magical-Britain -twice, Ginny soon found out, she was not the one who could fix him. It was Hermione Granger. The bride of the night.

She felt someone tsk from beside her and turned to find Blaise Zabini peering down at her, mirth dancing in his hazel eyes. Zabini worked along with Mrs. Potter at the Department of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

“HH Harpy in the shadows, pray, what’s the matter?” he slurred a bit.

“Zabini, you are drunk, and why do you keep saying that! “ she arched an eyebrow at him.

“Oye! You are not some Muggle Queen, you are a pureblood witch, ass-kicking brawling Holyhead Harpies chaser who makes male players shit in their pants. But look at you, love, swimming in your own grief tank?” he threw back.

She turned at him, and rolled her eyes, “Actually, I have practice tomorrow morning, so I better say my goodbyes and head home.”

It was easy to exact herself from the throngs of guests and friends because everyone seemed to be preoccupied with dancing and grooving to the music. 

But as she made her way to the Apparition point right behind the big tent set up on the grounds of the Potter Mansion, she smirked. Blaise Zabini was leaning against a tree, looking at her. 

When she come and stood in front of him, without much warning, the tall man had engulfed her in a friendly hug and had whispered into her ears, “A Ferret once confessed he might have fallen for a feisty Weaslette and that she knows where to find him, for he left his tie pin the last time, he kissed her.”

Pushing at him, she sputtered,” What?” Her shock was apparent in her voice.

“Love, the youngest recruit of the Department of Mysteries declined the invitation to this wedding with a lame excuse-’I would be needed somewhere else.’ But I know where exactly that somewhere else is. And I also know the reason behind his refusal…” Blaise watched Ginny grow agitated under his scrutiny.

Pointing his finger over her odd pendant he silkily hinted,” It’s a good concealment charm but you should not be wearing that so openly. It’s true not many of us remember the oldest crest of the Malfoy crest,” watching the woman cover it out with her trembling hands with amusement, he added, fishing out a parchment from his pocket,” I got you a week-long holiday, a return favor from Bridgets, your current manager, saved his neck from something unsavory….”

“Why are you doing this Mr. Zabini?” Ginny crooked.

Stepping too close for her comfort, he whispered over her ears,” He pines for you, and deep down so do you. Now that your affections for Potter have finally disintegrated, it’s high time, you pick up from where both of you had left it.”

“It was a long time ago!” she mumbled, gripping the glamoured tie pin for support.

“Yet, you wear that around your neck every moment. And He calls his safe haven Red Paradise, wonder why?”

“He does what?” she whispered.

“Ginny, if I know him any better, I think he is still waiting for you...and I also know for sure, he watches each of your games, and that he has at least one person in the media to take a photograph of you touching that pendant before the first whistle blows. And that no one knows where he goes over the weekends, apart from four people. His personal elf, Minnie, Minister Shacklebolt, myself, and you.” 

“Are you crazy I don’t know...where..”

Eyeing the pendant again, Blaise cut her off,” Minister Shacklebolt has to reach him through Minnie so do I. But you, Weasley, you alone own that portkey to his private island. As the manager of the British Quidditch League teams, I made sure that you get a week-long holiday... I hope you will make good use of it.” Patting her shoulder, he smiled,” And it's never too late to start afresh.” 

The shivering witch waited a handful of moments before hugging the Italian and whispered into the night sky,” Thank you. What was the name of the place, you just mentioned?”

“Love, that’s meant only for us...for you, the word is his name. Hold the pendant close to your heart and whisper his name thrice.” Blaise stood back and gestured.

Wiping her eyes, Ginny urged, self consciously,” How do I look?”

“Like a feisty Weasel,” he deadpanned.

Chuckling softly, she bit her lips and held on to the pendant firmly. Tugged at it, she watched it extend downwards till it reached over her heart. Staring back at Blaise who nodded in encouragement, she closed her eyes and thought of Draco Malfoy, and the last time she saw his face millimeters away from her thoroughly kissed lips and vanished with a soft pop. 

She felt the solid ground below her feet a handful of minutes later. She could hear soft classical music playing somewhere close by. She could smell the ocean. Cautiously, still gripping the pendant, she opened her eyes, while gripping her wand in her other hand.

Draco Malfoy stood a couple of hands away from her. Wrapped in a bath towel, with his hair dripping wet, fresh out of his bath. And Ginny Weasley had apparated right inside his minimalist bathroom. 

She was so captivated by his stormy grey eyes, that she had failed to hear him the first time.

“Red Weaslette?”

She nodded in awe.

Walking slowly towards her, he asked again.

“Are you hurt?”

She nodded to say no.

He was only a step away now.

“Is the wedding over?”

She whispered hoarsely,” yes.”

His hand gradually came up and he rubbed his palm over her flushed face, leaning forward, he spoke softly over her face,” Is that why you came?”

She swayed on her feet and grabbed him by his flanks. Squeezing him, rubbing her palms over his taut flesh, she whimpered,” I...looked at Harry and Hermione together...I tried to imagine myself at her place. But each time, I turned my face to look at the groom, instead of Harry I kept seeing your face. I kept hearing your voice. I yearned to feel your fingers on the small of my back...I didn’t know,” bringing her hand up, showing him the pendent,” Trust me, I never figured it was a portkey. I...kept it on me, because it reminded me of our time together.``

Closing her eyes, hugging him finally, she whispered over his heart,” I know I was not supposed to fall for you. It was just a deal between two enemies. It was just a quick...I looked forward to meeting you at the Room of Requirement...I cherished the way you hugged me afterward...how you ran your fingers through my hair...I…fell in love with you, Ferretish Dragon and I never could walk away...neither do I wish to.”

Hooking a finger under her chin, Draco tilted her chin up and held on to her possessively,” Imagine this, Red Weaslette, you are alone with an enemy, a rather dangerous wizard as per the Department of Mysteries employees rumor mill, in an island, you can’t leave without my permission,” turning her abruptly, he held her flush against his chest, making it clear to her, her presence aroused him, he whispered over her ear shell, as he turned her face towards the open window,” Can you see that hammock? And that buoy bouncing over the waves, that’s your limit. Because I intend to take you on every single inch of this place. I intend to love you, possess you, and set your heart free from the past and reclaim you as mine…you have a minute to decide.”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the walk-in bedroom, where several candles were coming alive in scones that looked like books with pages folded in heart shapes. She looked out of the open glass window and could see the hammock he was speaking about, tied across two palm trees. It was sunset time. She realized she truly had no idea where she had apparated to. He brushed himself against her back now and then, making it difficult for her to think rationally. She thought of the name Red Paradise and saw the sun setting down the horizon through the long leaves of the row of trees right outside. 

Draco swayed against her, rubbing his fingers over her slender neck and finding it impossible not to grind himself against her back. That deep green evening dress made her look irresistible. He wondered for a handful of seconds if she was going to back off and say no. 

_But he knew Blasie would have had that covered. Last week, that man had come to him with an ultimatum,” Drake, it’s going to be either this not that?” When he had peered over his file and looked at the man irritated, the Italian hissed,” I am not going to be your mother’s owl, neither am I going to attend any more tea parties at the Tonks Cottage on your behalf and look through piles of photographs of curvy witches I am not even interested in...I got Ron for that.”_

_Malfoy flung the file over the messy table and stared back dispassionately,” Why are you here?”_

_His fellow Slytherin had flicked his wand at the fireplace and at the door, and a moment later, he sat across the table. Heaving a sigh he deadpanned,” Potter and Granger are getting married and I overheard, you don’t wish to attend it. I also know this Ginevra Weasley is attending. And I know she wears a Malfoy crest around her neck and kisses it before every match...and don’t you dare obliviate me...Ron knows we are having this talk.”_

_Once he had shared the story of his short fling with the youngest Weasley, over a glass of Firewhiskey, the long-standing friend had left with a promise,” On one hand the Potters will fly off to their honeymoon and on the other hand, you two will have your first getaway holiday. Just make sure you arrange for some ladies’ stuff. Though if I know you any better you would prefer your witch with nothing on.”_

_“I could have ripped your throat off if you were not my best friend, Blaise,” Malfoy drawled._

_“Yet, here I stand, alive and in one piece,” the friend threw back,” now I better get to Bridgets and remind him in a friendly way, he has to return a favor…” winking at him, Zabini had left._

He felt and saw her lean back against him, while her dress pooled around her dainty feet. He made a sound of appreciation at the back of his throat, as she brought her hands up and encircled his neck, arching her back further. He tilted her face to one side, till he allowed his lips to dance over the edge of her mouth. 

Shivering in anticipation, Ginny murmured,” Red, Weaslette agrees to Ferretish Dragon’s proposal, though she can only stay for a week, this time.”

“This time?” he rubbed his thumb over her pulse.

“Yes, this time, but I intend to stay beside you indefinitely, or do you have other plans, Ferretish Dragon?” she mewled seductively.

“You’re the only one that gets to call me that, you know,” he had turned her forcefully and had picked her in his arms, kissing her hungrily.

As they descended in a tangle, over the king-size bed, the sun finally melted down and slipped behind the horizon and the moon winked from somewhere above the line of trees.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was good enough? Thanks, Witchy74woman for the picture. Though I would want to know which pair you had in your mind while you made this manip.


End file.
